Shame
by Le'Mei.Beast.Mode
Summary: A viper wolf hybrid who doesn't remember who he is fights against the planets inhabits. But will he fight for ever and will the people stand for it? Will he love or will he hate? OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own avatar just OC's.**

Ch 1 A Wolf among Na'vi

Alkatraz walked slowly through the dense jungle, his ember eyes boring holes through the deep fog. Chard close clung to his black and grey skin as he motioned his legs along the ground. Neon lighting echoed sounds of happiness and joy in the night. Alkatraz stopped abruptly staggering as he looked ahead, a group of Na'vi gazing at the stars in the sky. Disgust streaked across his face anger blazed inside him for unknown reasons. His muscles tensed his claws flinched, his teeth flashed, white gums sound danger.

He crept forward crouched and ready to kill, when he was tackled by an unknown force. _"What the hell?" _Alkatraz looked dead into the eyes of a Na'vi male with three others behind him. A snarl and snap erupted from his mouth as he slashed the male Na'vi across the chest with his claws. The male screamed in agony from the intense burning pain. Alkatraz kicked the Na'vi off and hissed loudly his tail flicking back and forth franticly.

A deep growl echoed in the forest trees as he circled the Na'vi. Another male lunged forward his knife drawn. Alkatraz grinned slightly stepping to the side and upper cutting the Na'vi in the gut. The thrill of the fight said to kill, the viper wolf Na'vi hybrid instinct said to run but with his reckless personality that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

Alkatraz ducked as another came in for a strike but end up flying through the air crashing onto the soft forest floor. Alkatraz grinned wiping the blood off his lip as he watched the trio lay on the ground in pain. _**"That will teach you to sneak up on me bitchs." **_He said kicking one in the side.

He looked to where the other Na'vi were but to his expectations they were gone. _**"Ah the thrill of the chase." **_Alkatraz darted forward moving at top speed, a speed demon without wheels.

He caught their scent within minutes but stopped dead in his tracks. At least twenty Na'vi hunters stood in front of him bows drawn arrows knocked. He stood there motionless his ears pointing erect and focused his eyes dealing a death blow to them all.

_"Alright now it's time to run." _He thought to himself not breaking his stare. _**"Is this the animal killing off our people?" **_Neytiri asked a young Na'vi warrior who ran earlier. Alkatraz snorted at the comment, _**"Animal huh.....your one to talk." **_He said tensing his fist and gridding his teeth. _**"I acted in self defense....if your people would leave me alone maybe they wouldn't be dying by my hand." **_Alkatraz said folding his arms.

_**"Anything that doesn't look just like you is either a human, an Avatar, or an animal...or even an evil spirit." **_Alkatraz said sarcastically cutting Neytiri off before she could reply back. This angered her to the point where she swiftly put her knife to his neck, _**"Watch your tongue alien." **_She said hissing in his face applying pressure to her knife little by little.

_**"Wahoo knife on the neck...knife on my neck wow this is great."**_ Alkatraz said with a smile jokester on the rise. Jake showed up from behind the crowd puzzled at the scene, Alkatraz growled fed up with the blade on his throat.

He gripped her wrist and squeezed it with brute force making her yell in pain, he brought her face to his. _**"Tell them to leave me alone or you will lose more people by tomorrow if you don't." **_Jake rushed over to help nailing Alkatraz in the face sending him tumbling to his feet. Alkatraz glared at Jake and growled repeatedly as a viper wolf would. _**"You keep your hands off her." **_Jake said with anger burning in his eyes.

Alkatraz stood up and turned his back to them watching them from the corner of his eye. _**"Remember what I said." **_Alkatraz said walking away. In his mind this was smart getting himself in a heap of trouble with a race of people that colonized the planet, and outnumbered him a million to one. __

**Review and tell me**__**if anything could be improved in this** **story the next chapters will be more detailed in the future.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Murderer

Alkatraz walked away slowly keeping a close watch on the Na'vi behind him. _**"You're just going to let him go like that Neytiri? He killed and injured countless Na'vi....you can't let him go." **_Jake said angered as the hybrid walked away, _"He is right, my father would never allow this to continue..."_ Neytiri thought rubbing her swore wrist.

_**"Get him...he must be judged!"**_ Neytiri yelled out running forward toward the hybrid at full speed. Jake and the others followed in an uproar, Alkatraz's ears perked up at her statement. His leg muscles flinched, his canine feet rooted themselves in the ground before he sprinted forward.

He ran as fast as his feet would allow, feeling every dirt particle in between his toes. He glanced behind him to the site of angry Na'vi chasing after him, on his tail. _**"Their gaining on me...looks like I have to run on all fours huh..." **_Alkatraz said to himself, he leaned forward putting his momentum on his arms and back legs splitting the weight of his body.

He was able to gain speed getting him further away from the Na'vi but them chasing him was just the beginning. Hooves pounding the ground were heard rushing toward Alkatraz at a rapid pace. Alkatraz jumped as an arrow lodged itself in a tree in front of him. A pali and its rider leaped from out of the brush in front of Alkatraz making him slide as he made a sharp left turn. He kept looking back and slipped on a rock plunging into a creek, as he lifted his head the Na'vi surrounded him with their bows pointing at him just as before.

He stood slowly growling and hissing loudly baring his fangs, his tail whipping around in anger. His long hair laid flat and wet, sticking to his face covering his eyes. He looked around him fear wouldn't get the best of him, his black veil hiding the fear that he was trying his best to fight off. _**"Leave me alone Damn it!" **_He yelled out a snarling bark following his statement. He was taken by surprise as a bow came under his neck, Jake held him in a choke hold as the other hunters applied rhino hide rope to his wrists.

Alkatraz wasn't going to give up so easy even if he was out numbered. He stepped of jakes foot digging his claws in his foot. Jake loosening his grip on the bow. Alkatraz lashed out at the other Na'vi swiping the warrior in the in the face. He dashed forward leaping over the crowd around him and ran toward the new home tree unknowingly. _**"He's headed for home tree!" **_Neytiri screamed kneeled down at jakes side tending to his bloody foot. They ran after him in fear of the people's lives, Alkatraz ran blindly not bothering to move the hair out of his eyes. He leaped on top of a tree and before leaping into a crowd of unsuspecting Na'vi.

They screamed waking his vision, he stood up moving the hair out his eyes quickly showing his glowing eyes. Fear rushing through them like wind through a wind mill. He glanced to his right and left franticly sure where to run next. He dashed forward for the heck of it, his eyes caught sight of two hybrids he had never seen in his life. He stopped for a moment glaring at them squinting in uncertainty.

He watched as they looked at him shocked and confused at the sight of him. He quickly was rocked back to his main goal of running away as a warrior ran at him with his knife. _**"Killer!" **_the Na'vi yelled at him in a blind rage. Alkatraz growled and drove his hand into the Na'vi's chest and swiftly pulled his bloody hand out and kicked the body back before jolting into the forest as the others who were chasing him came into view.

The Na'vi women and children cried out mourning over the warriors death. His mate weeping over the body holding him close to her. Mo'at ran to the scene as the people cried out, she wept also mourning the death of E'koi. Neytiri looked into the forest as a tear streamed down her face. _**"That monster he will pay for this!" **_Jake yelled out knowing it would reach his hearing. They carried E'koi's body to the edge of home tree crying out in agony. E'koi's mate Li'ot shook violently as she walked next to the body with two little ones on her side.

Alkatraz never stopped running until his legs and arms gave way under him and he fell on his stomach. He breathed heavily and at a fast pace. He was a murderer a killer an alien a monster....

**Alright that's it for this chapter Reviews were appreciated. it's a little sad I know. **


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Damages done

Alkatraz sat still only staring into the fires glow. He glanced left and right before staring back into the flames. His mind racing through thoughts of anger, fear, sadness, and guilt. He leaned against a tree looking up into the clouds the howling of the viper wolves soothing his mind. He turned blankly to rustling in the brush in front of him.

A Na'vi woman ran from out of the brush holding a little male Na'vi in her arms around three or four. She froze at the sight of Alktraz puzzled as he gazed at her and the young child in her hands. She squeezed the child close to her and ran over next to Alkatraz shaking in fear. A pack of viper wolves emerged from the bushes not long after the female and the young one in her arms. They snarled standing in front of the fire their eyes gleaming in the fires light. Alkatraz slowly stood his arm in front of the female Na'vi and child.

He snarled and growled baring his fangs at the wolves. They hissed back and looked into his eye, a alpha like dominance glare boring into the wolves eyes. They backed up only looking into Alkatraz's eyes, they turned and dashed off into the forest. Alkatraz watched them carefully not taking his eyes off them, as the last wolf left he turned to the frightened young female and male she was holding close to her. He looked at her dead in her eyes and tilted his head giving her a friendly grin.

The young female hunter looked at Alkatraz still frightened by the wolves and the sight of him. _**"Whats wrong you alright?" **_Alkatraz asked her stepping forward some, the female Na'vi coward, backing up and hissing at him. Alkatraz put his hands up and backed away, _**"Ok, I'll take that as a yes." **_He said sitting down in the previous spot he was at before she showed up.

The female loosened her grip on the young child allowing him to see in front of him, he turned and looked at the fire them up at Alkatraz. Alkatraz stared at the fire for a moment then looked back up at the female and young male. _**"You two going to sit down or what?" **_He asked motioning his eye sight to a spot next to the fire. The female hesitated slowly sitting and watching Alkatraz like a hawk. _**"Whats your name." **_Alkatraz asked her looking her in the eye then at the young male who kept his face buried in her shoulder. _**"Sa'ke." **_Sa'ke said slowly and hesitantly still glaring at him.

Alkatraz felt a little uneasy as she glared at him like he was a dog or something. _**"Sa'ke huh…nice to meet you, I'm Alkatraz." **_He offered his hand to her but she only hissed at him. Sa'ke looked him up and down examining his structure and figure. She gazed at his canine feet and his black and light grey skin. She stared harshly into his orange glowing eyes piercing his soul with her eyes burning his long black ears with her laser like glare. She stared intently at the claws on his hands and the way his long black hair tried to cover his face, his tail taping at the ground slowly and softly.

"_**What are you?" **_Sa'ke asked him still trying to burn him alive with her harsh glare. Alkatraz looked at the tags attached to a chain around his neck. A serial number branded into the thin metal sheet, '125632' , Hybrid 20 DNA fusion viper wolf-Na'vi mixture, project name Alkatraz weapon of the USA government. _**"I'm a hybrid a cross between a Na'vi and a viper wolf." **_He said looking up from the tags line of sight. Sa'ke looked at him harshly still not daring to break her eye contacted with him. _**"Hybrid…" **_She said slowly trying to formulate the word correctly.

"_**Yes hybrid, you speak good English." **_Alkatraz said to her with a smile trying to make her easy up on him. Sa'ke never smiled back or even grin slightly. _**"Why do you have paint all over you?" **_Alkatraz asked her gazing at the red and white paint on her body. Sa'ke gave him no answer; Alkatraz sighed and looked back at the fire.

"_Who were those hybrids? I was never told of any others who were fully successful of staying sane after a mutation. They were short for Thanator Na'vi crosses even the male was short to me, maybe because they still had human feet instead of the palulukans feet…And they reeked of failed hybrid blood That could only mean one thing the insane abominations on the ship survived the crash." _Alkatraz's brain buzzed with these thoughts rushing through him.

Tsi'u looked back at Alkatraz form Sa'ke's shoulder for a moment before putting his face back when Alkatraz looked at him and smirked slightly. The night moved on polyphimous showing brightly in the night sky. Alkatraz stayed awake as Sa'ke and Tsi'u slept soundly. He leaned against the tree looking up into the sky then his blood stained hands. Flash backs of the fight between he in the Omaticaya clan earlier that night.

As the sun roses and the rays traveled down into the trees. Sa'ke opened her eyes slowly snuggling her head into something soft. She stopped moving her head pausing for a second, she looked down and saw Alkatraz's stomach she jumped up waking Alkatraz out of his dreams. Her face turning deep purple under the red paint above her cheeks. Alkatraz blushed also, dark blue lighting his cheeks.

Sa'ke backed away from him slowly locking her eyes with his. Alkatraz smiled slightly at her, Sa'ke's eyes narrowed at his smile. Alkatraz looked away quickly and stood up stretching. _**"Well I guess I should go now." **_Alkatraz said walking away slowly. Sa'ke's eyes widened, she ran at him and clung to his arm.

"_**No you can't leave us, what if they come back when you leave?... I can't fight them off by myself." **_Sa'ke said to him anger and fear sticking plainly on her face. _**"Why are you two out here in the first place… I mean why aren't you with the Na'vi a couple miles from here?" **_Alkatraz asked her, Sa'ke looked at her brother then back at Alkatraz.

"_**We are lost. I forgot my way back…can you take us?" **_Sa'ke asked pleading with him. Alkatraz looked to the side remembering the run in he had with the Omaticaya clan. _**"I don't know about that, I'm afraid if I take you back they will kill me on the spot." **_Alkatraz said looking her in the eyes. _**"Please I beg of you." **_Sa'ke looked at him frightened. Alkatraz looked at his hands for a minute, _**"Fine…but if I die my blood is on your hands." **_He said to her, they walked slowly and steadily through the thick jungle terrain.

Tsi'u looked around clinging to his sisters back and glancing every now and then at Alkatraz who was ahead of them. Sa'ke looked behind her to check on Tsi'u before picking up speed so she could walk next to Alkatraz.

She looked at him from the corner of her eye as he looked straight ahead, his ears flicking at every sound around him. _**"How old are you any way?" **_Alkatraz asked her knowing she was staring at him. Sa'ke looked at him so hard she could have killed him. Alkatraz saw the look on her face and looked ahead again.

"_**Fine I'll say how old I am first… I am nineteen years old. And you?" **_Alkatraz realized that women here didn't like being asked how old they were either. _**"I'm seventeen." **_Sa'ke said angrily to him. Alkatraz snickered a little, Sa'ke glared at him again. _**"Whats so funny?" **_She asked raising an eye brow. _**"Nothing…nothing at all." **_Alkatraz said struggling to straighten up his face. Sa'ke growled at him before looking straight ahead of her.

Alkatraz sighed heavily, _**"What!" **_Sa'ke yelled at him, annoyed even though he did nothing. Alkatraz looked at her raising an eye brow, _**"Wahoo no reason to get mad…its just it is taking so long to get there walking." **_He said to her backing away from her.

"_**Why don't you get on my back and I'll run and we'll get there faster….huh, huh." **_He said moving his eye brows up and down. _**"No." **_Sa'ke said to him shooting him a fierce glare. _**"Why not you feel like walking the whole way there?" **_Alkatraz said to her rubbing the back of his head.

Sa'ke looked down in thought over the matter. Her feet and legs were tired and she was carrying Tsi'u which made walking more difficult. She stopped and stood next to Alkatraz, _**"Fine but don't drop me or I will kill you.."**_Sa'ke said wrapping her arms around his neck. Alkatraz smiled, _**"Scaredy cat." **_He darted forward making Tsi'u's head whip back. He ran and ran only looking back every so often, he felt he made a freind but it would be a matter of time before the NA'vi would come after him...

**Ok how's this chapter? I did get him one the good side of Sa'ke's good side and her evil side. R&R please and thank you. **

*Oh and the two hybrids Adam and Alice are Demogorgons OCS had permission to use them.*


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Living another day

He jumped and weaved through the trees and foliage in the forest, holding Sa'ke's legs tight. Sa'ke squinted her eyes, struggling to keep them open as the breeze rushed in them.

Alkatraz stopped abruptly, he slid Sa'ke off his back and looked around, growling deep in his throat shook his body. _**"Whats wrong?" **_Sa'ke asked looking at him then looking around her self. _**"Something or someone is here the smells are familiar but all the same foreign to me." **_Alkatraz said, his ears standing straight and alert. He turned his head looking out of the corner of his eye, the two hybrid palulukans were feet away from he and Sa'ke and her little brother.

Alkatraz felt they were a threat, hissing and snarling loudly as they approached him. His hand muscles flinched, his claws at the ready. _**"What do you two want…you here to kill me for them?" **_He hissed glaring at them coldly, _**"No we're here to talk some sense into you." **_The male hybrid said to him.

"_**Sense?" **_Alkatraz sounded in a viper wolf laugh echoing like a hyena. _**"You the ones who just looked at me with dumb founded looks on your faces instead of helping me…" **_Alkatraz hissed in disgust looking away for a moment before looking back at the hybrids. _**"Before you talk some sense into me…" **_Alkatraz said with a sarcastic finger gesture, _**"You can at least tell me your names." **_ Alkatraz said folding his arms. The male hybrid scratched his head and looked at the female. _**"My name is Adam…" **_Adam said to him, _**"Alice…" **_Alice said, to him folding her arms.

"_**So what sensible lecture or statement do you have to give me?" **_Alkatraz said to them still looking at them harshly. _**"Alright first off get your head on straight, second stop killing the people…They've suffered enough as is, your causing more pain and its not right.." **_Adam said to him with a saddened yet firm and commanding tone. _**"Third if you don't straighten up Adam and I are going to have to kill you if this continues…The feral hybrids are enough of a problem right now, don't….just don't ok." **_Alice said tensing her fists up, Alkatraz stared at them for a moment before speaking.

"_**What do you want me to do?... I was created to fight its instinct not a choice for me….you don't understand how could you, you weren't instilled the drive to fight and kill. The humans didn't brand that into your brain, you're just the Na'vi's trained pets." **_Alkatraz said tensing up and shutting his eyes as he turned his head away. Sa'ke looked at him in sympathy yet she couldn't feel fully sorry for him because of what he did to the people. She looked down for a moment in thought and looked back at Tsi'u then the three Hybrids.

Alkatraz stared at the ground he gasped tightening his fist his pupils flustering wildly. He dropped to his knees shaking and growling. Adam, Alice and Sa'ke ran to his aid. They were a foot away when he barked and lashed out at them. _**"Stay back!" **_He yelled out still shaking as he dug his claws in the soft ground.

"_**I told you fighting and killing wasn't a choice or something I could fight off….The wolf instinct is activating, I can't be around you or you'll go through a hellish time trying to run and stay alive…..so go, go now!" **_Alkatraz snarled to them his pupils still in a state of flux._**"Sa'ke I'm sorry I couldn't get you back to your people like I promised…." **_He said to her looking up with a disappointed look on his face.

Fear and sympathy flooded her face and body. Her emotions ran insane in her body. _**"Alkatraz….I..I…I'm sorry." **_Sa'ke couldn't get the words out with out tears welling up in her eyes before she began to cry. _**"Don't be I'm an ass hole at times, theres nothing you should be sorry for." **_Alkatraz said struggling to put a smile on his face; it became harder to control his rampaging wolf instincts.

He gridded his teeth, his body tensing, _**"Alice take Sa'ke and her brother out of here for me please….Adam keep me back until this is over, and try not to kill me you thanator hybrids don't know when to stop." **_Alkatraz said as sweat ran down his face, _**"Sake com'on we have to go." **_Alice said reaching her hand out to the young female na'vi. Sa'ke hesitated looking back at the suffering viper wolf hybrid. Tears still streamed down her face as she walked slowly still looking back at Alkatraz. _**"Will he be ok?" **_Sa'ke asked trying hard not to sound overly concerned for him but that wasn't working to well for her. _**"I don't know…I've never seen this happen before." **_ __Alice said looking back at Alkatraz.

Alkatraz shut his eyes tight digging his claws further into the ground. He opened them quickly and dashed madly at Sa'ke and Alice. A beast was what he was now an animal, Adam quickly hit him back hissing loudly. Sa'ke was more afraid than she was before, she didn't fear Alkatraz she feared for him; the torment he was going through. Adam pinned him against a tree holding him as Alice and Sa'ke ran with little frightened Tsi'u. Alkatraz flailed around wildly snarling and snapping at Adam. He couldn't move his restrained arms from his sides. Adam let out a roar in his face but that didn't deter Alkatraz from snarling and snapping at him. __

**Sorry for the super long wait. Here is the chapter it has an unexpected twist and yes I had permission to use T****he Demogorgon characters Adam and Alice. R&R please thanks to all who read and have read this fan fiction and reviewed it.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Reunited - A boy and his dog

Guard yawned loudly, stretching as he did so. The large pandoran hybrid dingo thanator looked around sniffing the air in search of his best friend. He looked in the trees breaking a branch with his weight. Guard stood ten feet at the shoulders only a foot taller than a thanator he had a set of three nostrils on his long face instead of them being on his chest. Black and white and red flickered on his body as the sun shined down brightly. His eras stood tall as he stood nobly looking over a cliff side gazing at the view, his spiked clubbed tail flowing behind him. He lowered his ears in disappointment as there was no sign of him any where.

He walked slowly through the forest stopping every ten feet to check for any scents or sign's of his where a bout's. He whined eagerly wanting to be with his best bud. Alkatraz slowly stirred under the tree, looking at the group before him almost forget he was with them. He slowly stood to stretch as the morning sun crept through the trees. He walked over Sa'ke and Sreu, accidentally brushing his tail against both of them waking them. Sa'ke and Sreu both opened their eyes slowly to the brush of skin on there's.

Guard spotted a herd of Titan rhinos grazing his eye on a baby, he stalked them quietly but failed to execute his plan correctly and was blocked by the adults. He growled and barked loudly echoing through the forest. Guard turned his back and walked away, he traveled for miles before he stepped on something. Adam awoke quickly to the large amount of wait on his leg. He yelled in pain waking everyone fully including sheya. _**"Adam what's….wrong…." **_Beyral said slowly noticing the hybrid animal in front of her. Every one got into defensive positions as Guard moved back lifting his foot off of Adam. _**"What is that thing? It looks like a palalukun and something else." **_Sreu asked raising her bow. "Is it a feral hybrid?" she asked knocking an arrow on her bow. _**"It must be, well this is one way to wake up in the morning." **_Adam said backing up and standing next to Sheya who as growling viciously at Guard. _**"Where's Alkatraz?" **_both Alice and Sa'ke asked turning wildly looking for him every where. Guard growled lowering his head and walking back and forth baring his fangs at the group. _**"Look at the size of it, its bigger than you Sheya, not that, that flying feral hybrid wasn't big but you know" **_Adam said readying himself for a fight.

Alkatraz looked at the trees around him trying to remember his fuzzy past. One special someone he would never forget was his best friend and pet Guard. The most loyal hybrid canine he ever knew. Guard shifted his weight side to side before leaping at the female thanator. The two clashed like titans biting and slashing at each other over and over again. Sheya leaped on Guards back clawing at his spine and biting the back of his neck. Guard yelped and rammed himself into a tree, knocking it down. He shook Sheya off and lunged at Adam. Adam rolled out of the way before leaping onto Guards back and biting him in the neck. Guard shook Adam off and snarled scrapping his claws on the ground. Adam was confused, the poison had no effect this set him on high alert. Guard let out a monstrous bark, it echoed all the way to Alkatraz's ears.

Alkatraz quickly ran back to camp as fast as he could at the sound of the bark. His eyes grew wide as he saw his best bud standing there with bows pointed at him and a thanator behind him ready to strike. _**"Guard!" **_he yelled to his big loveable dog. Every one was relived to see Alkatraz but confused as to why he was happy when they were fighting a big hybrid dog. Guard looked up his tail going a hundred miles and hour as he ran to his companion. Alkatraz hugged the muzzle of the beast, before getting licked in the face. _**"You know this hybrid?" **_Alice asked confused breaking the silence. _**"Yeah this is my dog, why….oh I see." **_he looked at everyone noticing Sheya was injured and so was Guard, both having bloody gashes almost everywhere. Guard sat shaking the ground slight throwing Alkatraz off balance for a second. _**"He came here with me, I've been looking for him for days before I met all of you….but all that time I haven't had any luck until you guys found him." **_Alkatraz said rubbing behind Guards ear making his foot pat the ground wildly. _**"Its alright he's friendly unless you attack him like a few seconds ago…" **_Alkatraz said as Guard towered over him, the air from his six nostrils blowing Alkatraz's hair back and forth. _**"He stepped on my leg, man what did you expect me to do, he surprised us." **_Adam said rubbing his now healed leg glaring at Guard. Guard growled at Adam but not with out receiving a growl form Sheya. Turned his attention back to Alkatraz and wagged his tail slowly before panting. This was great to Alkatraz he and his best friend were untied once again, a teenage boy and his dog.

**R&R sorry for another long wait, but here is the new chapter hope you all enjoy it. ^-^**


End file.
